Loki (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Loki, although he may appear cheerful and innocent, is a sadist who delights in chaos and fear. Mystery encapsulates his existence. He seeks to make Lyria, Vyrn, and Rosetta his pets, just as he did Fenrir. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher with innermost teaching Name: Loki Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Male Age: At least 500 years old Classification: Astral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Exudes oppressive aura and staggering malice while using innermost teaching), Spear and Rope dart Mastery, Creation, Acrobatics, Ice Manipulation (with fenrir and innermost teaching), Light Manipulation (while using innermost teaching), Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, and Teleportation (Loki can create rifts in space by tracing outline in an empty space allowing him to move through areas using the rift), Weapon Creation and Energy Manipulation (Loki can project and create weapons out of energy), Immortality (Type 1; Astral can live for indefinite time), Air Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Created large gust of wind and pushed the whole crew into nahlgrande by using Grim Basin's Miasma at the top of Northvast) Blessed (Astrals are blessed with magical and physical properties that trump skydwellers), Magic (has access to astral magic), Enhanced Senses, Creation and Summoning (Astral can create and summon primal beast), Mind Manipulation (Can forcibly control 3rd generation primal beast), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3 and 4; Astrals were able to turn other creatures and things to Primals, manipulating their essence to become concepts and myths themselves), can possibly negate Regeneration and Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8 and Mid-Godly; he commented that he could end the whole crew including Tiamat, Leviathan and Rosetta and kill them completely), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification and Paralysis Inducement (greatly resist all of these while using innermost teaching) Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Fenrir who fought the crew just before fighting Furias and Yggdrasil Malice. Should be superior to 3rd Generation Primals like Medusa and Shiva), higher with innermost teaching (Stomped the whole crew in Edgeland) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (was able to react and attack the crew at Edgeland who has already defeated Akasha and learned innermost teaching), higher with innermost teaching Lifting Strength: Class K, higher with innermost teaching Striking Strength: Planet Class, higher with innermost teaching (With innermost teaching he casually stomped and defeated the whole crew and commented on how he can finish the whole crew off) Durability: Planet level, higher with innermost teaching (The crew even with innermost teaching can't do anything and can barely harm him) Stamina: High. Able to use innermost teaching which is extremely draining to one's stamina. Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: Spear and Rope dart Intelligence: Gifted (was able to learn innermost teaching with his travel which is something not easily achieved by anyone in sky realm) Weaknesses: Doesn't take things seriously unless he's interested and he's easy to lose interest in something. Innermost Teaching is too taxing for Fenrir that after their battle with the crew she was seen being severely in pain. Requires Fenrir to access innermost teaching Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Innermost Teaching:' A special ability forged from the relationship between a Vessel and a primal beast allowing them to draw out all of the primal beasts latent powers but powers drawn is limited by the vessels. Loki being an Astral can draw out a primal beast power beyond or above a primal beast potency and capability making his innermost teaching far superior to a skydweller such as Eugen, Rackam, Io, and Katalina *'Lunar Cry:' Fenrir howls dealing water elemental damage. *'Fimbulvetr:' powerful ice attacks that can ignore durability. *'Astral Magic:' A magic used by Astral and is considered far beyond sky-dwellers magic. with this, he can perform magic such as creating a rift in space as a portal by simply tracing outlines and can travel between Edgeland and Sky-realm without any issues which are considered almost impossible to achieve and only 3 Person was able to do so. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Sociopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Norse Gods Category:Aura Users Category:Spear Users Category:Dart Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Blessing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5